A new generation
by kazutto
Summary: Dia lah sang cahaya, dialah sang harapan. Meski bara api yg menjadi jalan nya, meski racun yg menjadi santapannya ia akan terus menjalani semua itu. Karna dia sang penentu. Karna dia sang eksekutor. "Kau yg terbaik sayang..."
1. Chapter 1

_"Tidur yg nyenyak nak."_

 _Rasa ini, kehalusan ini, kelembutan ini. Kenapa begitu menenangkan._

 _"Ibu yakin, suatu saat kau akan jadi seseorang yg hebat."_

 _Ibu? Oh. Pantas saja semua serasa tenang._

 _"Karna kau akan menjadi penentu."_

 _Dan semuanya serasa gelap._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: bukan punya saya.**

 **Genre: adventure, family**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Kushina.**

 **Warn: typo berhamburan layaknya hujan salju. Ndak suka ya ndak usah baca. Incest, rumit, bikin mual, pusing dan sakit mata.**

* * *

 _..._

"Uzumaki Naruto cepatlah bangun, atau kau akan merasakan badai di pagi hari."

Dalam tidur aku terperanjat bangun, sesaat setelah mendengar teriakan membahana dari Ibuku. Terus terjadi, di setiap pagi, ia akan membangunkan ku dengan suara nya yg teramat merdu itu. Entah kutukan atau sebuah keberuntungan saat aku mengingat semua itu.

Sedikitnya agak malas aku mengeluarkan kepala dari jeratan selimut yg hangat ini. Sebelum sebuah kata keluar dari mulut ini, sebuah kain putih melayang cepat dan menghantam wajah tampan ku. Sial aku tau itu pasti perbuatan Ibu ku. Yg melempar handuk tepat sasaran.

"Cepat mandi atau kau akan terlambat Naruto!"

Seruan mutlak tak menerima penolakan itu jadi akhir dari keputusan. Bahwa mau tak mau aku harus mengerjakan apa yg Ibuku katakan. Dengan helaan malas aku bangkit dan menjawab seadanya.

"Baik... baik."

...

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Suara alas kaki yg beradu dengan lantai terdengar menggema di setiap pojok rumah ini, terdengar nyaring mengingat suasana yg lenggang tanpa ada aktivitas lain kecuali pemilik sepasang kaki mungil itu. Dan itu yg membuat sepasang alis Naruto terangkat tinggi mendapati suasana rumahnya yg terlalu hening ini. Langkah langkah kecilnya terus membawanya menuju meja makan. Dan tepat di sana Ibunya 'Kushina Uzumaki tengah menata makanan dengan sedemikian rupa. Pelan namun pasti kedua sudut bibir Naruto mulai terangkat semakin tinggi sampai menciptakan sebuah senyum lebar yg teramat cerah.

"Pagi... bu!"

Kushina terperanjat kaget sebelum menoleh dan melukiskan sebuah senyum manis di wajahnya. Di lihat nya Naruto yg tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan senyum mengambang di wajah.

"Hmm. Pagi, apa kau sudah membersihkan diri?"

Naruto mengangguk pasti menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya. Di tariknya kursi yg berhadapan langsung dengan Ibunya. Seketika tatapan penuh minat nampak di biru cerah itu saat melihat semua menu yg ada di hadapannya.

"Wah... banyak sekali masakannya bu?"

Kusuma tersenyum. "Ne... bukan kah ini hari ulang tahun mu yg ke 7?"

Dan sekejap suasana menjadi hening. Rasa senang yg tadi membucah di hati Naruto sekejap langsung menguap. Netra biru jernih itu terlihat kosong tanpa ada minat terhadap sajian di depannya. Kedua tangan mungil itu terkepal semakin mengerat.

"Berarti sudah 7 tahun ayah meninggalkan kita."

Kushina tersenyum getir mendengarnya. Dengan pelan ia bangkit dan mendekatkan diri pada anaknya, di elus nya pucuk kepala anak semata wayangnya itu dengan senyum yg di paksa. Mencoba tegar meski batinya memang tak bisa di bohongi, ia pula merasakan itu... bahkan ia lah yg paling menderita atas kepergian sang yondaime hokage.

"Cepat makan, setelah itu kita akan mengunjungi ayah." Dengan susah payah ia mencoba berucap dengan nada normal, meski yg terdengar adalah suara serak dan tertahan. Hatinya seolah teriris dengan perkataannya sendiri, kenyataan seolah menampar keras dirinya. Kenyataan bahwa orang yg terkasih memang sudah tiada.

Naruto menunduk dengan semakin dalam, cengkeraman pada kedua sisi celana nya semakin mengerat. Kedua kelopak mata itu terpejam erat dengan sedikit getaran di sana. Batin anak ini terus berkecamuk seolah ingin mengucap namun tidak yakin. Hingga akhirnya ia membuka mata menatap telapak tangan ya sendiri.

"I-Ibu..."

Kushina menghentikan gerakan tanganya, tatapanya beralih menatap intens pucuk kepala anaknya. "ya.. ada apa naru."

"Bu... jawablah dengan jujur, a-apa ini..." Naruto mendongak memberanikan diri untuk menayap netra violet Ibundanya. "Apa ini salah ku? Apa kematian ayah itu salah ku?"

Kushina melebarkan matanya, sedikitnya ia mengerti akan pertanyaan anaknya. Titik demi titik air mulai menetes melewati kelopak matanya, dengan teramat kuat ia menggeleng. Ia merundukan tubuhnya menyamakan tingginya dengan posisi duduk Naruto. Di seutuhnya kedua pipi dengan 3 garis halus di masing masing pipinya. "T-tidak, itu tidak benar. Semua itu tidak ada kaitannya dengan mu."

"Tapi, memang itu yg terjadi bu. Karna aku ayah dan nenek bawiko harus pergi, karna kelahiran ku juga desa ini harus hancur dan karna aku pula banyak orang yg mati..." Naruto menjeda ia menundukkan kepalanya. Kepalan nya semakin mengerat. "Apa benar, aku anak pembawa sial?"

Dan jawaban yg di dapat Naruto adalah...

 **Plak...**

Sebuah tamparan penuh akan emosi positif. Naruto terdiam dengan mata melebar, untuk yg pertama kali dalam seumur hidup ia mendapati sebuah perlakuan kasar dari Ibunya. Dengan segenap keberanian ia mendongak mencoba melihat wajah Kushina. Ia terdiam saat mendapati mimik marah itu, batinya menjerit sakit saat mendapati air mata di sana. Entah apa yg merasuki nya sampai ia mengatakan semua itu.

Narito tersenyum ketir. "Jadi memang benar... kal-"

"Diam Naruto!" Kushina membentak. Menghentikan ucapan yg menyakitkan itu, Kushina tau dan siap, lambat laun ia pasti akan menghadapi semua ini. Semua kebenaran yg selalu ia sembunyikan akhirnya di ketahui juga oleh anaknya. Ia tak sanggup, tak akan pernah sanggup jika harus mendapati tatapan bersalah dan terluka di biru cerah itu, cukup dia yg menanggung semua rasa sakit ini. Ia tak akan pernah membiarkan Naruto merasakan rasa sesak yg selalu ia bawa.

"Cukup, jangan di lanjutkan. Tak ada yg salah di sini. Jika kau terus menyalahkan diri mu. Jangan salahkan Ibu, jika Ibu membencimu Naruto." Membenci Meh? Bahkan kata itu tak pernah melintas sedikitpun di kepala nya. Hanya sebuah gertakan bahwa Kushina memang tak menginginkan sikap Naruto yg satu ini.

Naruto terdiam membisu, jika sudah seperti ini apa yg ia lakukan. Bukan kah memang benar apa ucapannya? Bukan kah ia memang pembawa sial? Bukan kah ia tak pantas lahir jika kelahiran ya harus mengakhiri hidup orang lain? Apa ini yg di sebut jalan takdir? Jika memang seperti itu ia tak menginginkan semua ini. Ia juga menginginkan kehadiran seorang ayah, tidak berarti bahwa ia ke kurangan kasih sayang. Hanya saja terkadang ada rasa aneh yg selalu memeluk erat hatinya saat melihat orang lain berbahagia dengan mudahnya. Iri, tentu saja ia iri pada ke adaan ini. Sebuah pemikiran yg tak seharusnya di miliki anak seusianya harus memaksanya menjadi seperti sekarang. Pikirnya dengan menyalahkan diri ia bisa membuat hatinya sedikit membaik. Namun hasil yg ia terima dari tingkahnya? Adalah tangis sang Ibu dan mungkin ia juga telah menambah luka pada Ibunya.

Dengan cepat ia bangkit, merengkuh tubuh Ibunda yg memang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Dengan kata maaf yg terus terulang dari mulutnya. Tanpa sadar satu janji telah ter rapal di hati, unutk selalu menjaga senyum dan kebahagian Kushina.

Kushina bersimpuh, membalas pelukan sang anak. Ia ikut menangis bersama Naruto. Yah... yg ia butuh kan untuk saat ini mungkin hanya menangis sekedar melepas semua beban yg di pundaknya. Kau tau? Mencoba tersenyum dengan hati yg tak sejalan itu melelahkan. Teramat.

Setelah beberpa saat mereka berpelukan, akhirnya Kushina mengakhirinya. Mengusap bekas air mata di matanya dengan halus. Kushina tersenyum, menghapus sisa air mata Naruto. Ia tersenyum dengan lembut mencoba merubah semua suasan yg menyesakkan ini. "Baik... sekarang kita sarapan dan mengunjungi ayah."

Tanpa menjawab Naruto hanya mengangguk dan kembali mendudukan diri.

...

 _"Kau tau Naruto? Kelahiran mu adalah kesalahan. Kelahiran mu adalah malapetaka. Banyak orang yg mati pada saat itu, darah menjadi hal pertama yg memasuki kerongkongan saat pertama kali kau minum. Jeritan sengsara menjadi hal pertama yg kau dengar. Bau amis besi adalah hal yg pertama kali kau hirup."_

 _"Biar ku tanya, apa kau memang pantas hidup hmmm?"_

 **.Prolog end.**

* * *

Cerita macam apa itu? ***si author nunjuk atas**

Karna ada waktu senggang saya iseng" nulis sesuatu yg ada di pikiran saya. Yah entah pantas di lanjut ato tidak semua tergantung masukan anda semua aja. Thehehe

Ini cuma prolog, karna cerita yg sesungguhnya baru akan di mulai di chapter dua.

Lanjut or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: bukan punya saya.**

 **Genre: adventure, family**

 **Pairing: Narutox Kushina.**

 **Warn: typo berhamburan layaknya hujan salju. Ndak suka ya ndak usah baca. Incest, rumit, bikin mual, pusing dan sakit mata.**

* * *

Jika aku boleh memilih, sudah pasti aku akan memilih yg terbaik dari yg terbaik. Jika aku bisa memutar waktu tentu saja aku pasti akan kembali dan memeluk erat tubuhnya. Dan bila saja aku bisa memperbaiki semuanya pasti, itu pasti akan ku perbaiki. Dan pada kenyataan semua itu hanya mengambang di kata 'andai'. Dan pada kenyataan pula aku memang tidak bisa melakukan semua itu.

Ku alihkan tatapan ku, menatap anak ku dalam diam. Netra ku terus bergerak mengikuti setiap pergerakan kecil yg di lakukan anak ku. Tak ada satu patah katapun di antara kami setelah sampai di hadapan pusara minato. Dan Naruto hanya duduk bersimpuh pada tanah dengan tangan yg saling berkaitan. Mungkin ia tengah berdoa untuk ayahnya. Pikiran ku kembali pada kejadian pagi tadi, di mana semua kata menyakitkan itu keluar dari mulut Naruto. Dan saat ini lah sebuah penyesalan mulai muncul di hati, andai... andai saja aku lebih kuat mungkin semua ini tak akan pernah terjadi.

...

Sang surya mulai merangkak naik. Kaca-kaca yg tertempel pada rumah para penduduk terlihat mengkilap saat cahaya matahari menyinarinya. Kushina Uzumaki, duduk termenenung di balkon kecil rumahnya, netranya menatap tenang hamparan biru layu yg terbentang di langit. Kilas kilas masalalau berputar pelan di ingatan nya.

 _"M-minato, kita akan menjadi orang tua. Kyaaaaa. Aku akan jadi ibu."_

 _Minato terperanjat kaget saat mendapat pelukan dari Kushina, bahkan koran yg sendari tadi jadi titik pokusnya entah melayang kemana. Entah apa yg terjadi dengan otak jeniusnya. Ia hanya bisa diam terkaku pasrah di tarik-tarik oleh Kushina yg kepalang senang._

 _"Tunggu! Bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu Kushina?"_

 _Kishina hanya berjingkrak tak menghiraukan tatapan minato._

 _Itu awal kebahagian._

 _._

 _"apa kau merasakannya minato?"_

 _"Hmmm!? Ya, dia bergerak."_

 _"Yup, dia terus menendang. Kau tau dia begitu aktif."_

 _"Itu sudah pasti Kushina mengingat usia kandunganmu yg semakin tua."_

 _"Ah... aku sudah tak sabar untuk melihatnya."_

 _._

 _"Akkkhh, sa-sakit. Ini menyakitkan minato!"_

 _"Naruto sayang, cepat keluar nak... kasian ibu mu, dan Kyubi tetap lah di dalam."_

Dan semua bayangan indah itu lenyap di sapu tetesan warna merah pekat.

Sebuah senyum ketir menghiasi wajah yg layu itu. Sekuat apa pun Kushina mencoba melupakan namun tetap akan membuahkan hasil yg sama. Dia adalah bunga, yg berusaha untuk mekar di tengah padang gersang. Yg di butuhkan nya bukan lah air maupun hujan, melainkan tanah yg gembur yg dapat menopang dan memberi nutrisi pada akarnya. Dia bukan tidak di perhatikan oleh pihak Konoha, dia bukan di abaikan oleh mereka. Hanya saja ia merasa bahwa susu tak akan pernah bisa menggantikan air. Dan di sinilah peran Naruto teramat sangat berarti di kehidupan nya, tak ada dan tak akan pernah ada orang lain yg lebih berharga dari Naruto untuk saat ini.

Naruto lah yg membuatnya bertahan. Naruto lah yg membuatnya hidup, dan untuk Naruto lah dia hidup. Seberat apa pun ia menjalani hidup dengan sengsara, melihat anak nya tumbuh adalah hal yg amat sangat membahagiakan. Karna bagai manapun ia adalah seorang ibu.

'Andai kau melihat nya minato...' pandangan kosong itu terarah pada satu anak yg tengah tidur terlentang di bawah rindang pohon.

...

Naruto menatap datar pandangan suram di hadapannya. Mata merah raksasa dengan iris vertikal itu terlihat menatap benci dirinya, aura intimidasi terasa mengalir deras dari dalam jeruji itu. Naruto mulai mendekat dengan langkah yg mengambang di atas air, tak ada sedikit pun rasa takut di hatinya saat mendekat menuju sosok di balik kegelapan itu.

Pandangan merendahkan itu tertuju pada mata merah yg menatapnya. Naruto mendecih jijik terhadap sosok nya. "Menyedihkan."

 **Brrakkk**

Empat cakar raksasa dengan kuku tajam layaknya pedang, menggebrak dan menyemkram erat jeruji merah itu. Geraman buas terdengar setelahnya. **"Grrrrr, primata sialan. Akan ku pastikan, akan ku cabik tubuh mu."**

Sringaian merendahkan itu tercetak di wajah Naruto. "Lihat lah dirimu bodoh. Setan rubah yg menghancurkan Konoha dan membunuh hokage ke empat sekarang hanya bisa mendekam di balik segel. Dan berpikir bisa membunuh ku sebagai inang mu? Di mana otak mu sialan."

 **"Monyet brengsek."** Umpatan dengan nada berat terdengar menggelegar di ruangan itu. Kyubi hanya menggeram tertahan menghadapi bocah di hadapannya. Hasrat ingin membunuh semakin berkobar liar di hati nya, genggaman pada jeruji itu semakin mengerat menimbulkan sedikit goresan di sana. Andai saja jeruji ini tak ada sudah di pastikan dia akan menguliti bocah itu.

Naruto memejamkan mata, kaki kecilnya terus mendekat ke aras jeruji itu. Sejurus kemudian netranya kembali terbuka menjaga jarak dua meter di hadapan jeruji itu. Sekarang dapat di lihat dengan jelas sosok rubah dengan sembilan ekor yg melambai, tanpa gentar netra biru itu menatap wajah buas Kyubi. Tatapan datar begitu dingin terarah pada Kyubi. "Kau tau..." tanganya terangkat ke udara, detik berikutnya dia menghentakan ke bawah. Berbarengan dengan sebuah gerbang berwarna merah yg menghantam dan menahan pergerakan Kyubi.

"Kau hanya segumpalan chakra dengan jiwa dan pemikiran sendiri..." Naruto melangkah memasuki jeruji itu, melompat tinggi dan mendarat di atas kepala Kyubi yg tengah menggeram berusaha menyingkirkan belenggu di lehernya. Sekali lagi seringaian kejam itu menghiasi wajah anak ini. "Lalu apa yg akan terjadi jika aku membunuh, jiwa dan pemikiran itu?"

Tatapan Kyubi berubah kosong, ia hanya menatap datar sosok Naruto yg tengah menginjak kepalanya. **"Seorang bocah brengsek sepertimu, ingin membunuh ku? Cih, mulut besar. Teruslah bermimpi sampai kau gila."**

Naruto mengangkat tinggi sebelah alisnya. "Tidak, tidak..." ia menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Tidak untuk saat ini. Lagi pula kekuatan ku belum cukup untuk melakukan itu, mengalahkan atau bahkan mungkin membunuh mu bukan lah hal yg sulit bagi ku. Terlebih aku memiliki kendali penuh padamu karna aku adalah inang mu."

Sudah cukup. Kyubi memberontak dengan ganas, aura membunuh berkobar liar dari tubuhnya. Tubuh besar nya menggelinjang kesana kemari, berusaha menghancurkan belenggu perwujudan _fuin_ ini. Tatapan bocah itu, nada bicara bocah itu, ke aroganan. Mengingat kan nya pada sosok uciha sialan yg mengendalikan nya di masa lalu.

 **Krak, krak. Blarrrr**

Naruto segera melompat keluar saat menyadari pengekang buatan nya tak cukup kuat untuk menahan amukan Kyubi. Ia menyilangkan tangan di depan wajahnya dengan kuda kuda bertahan saat melihat Kyubi mengaum murka di hadapannya.

"Tak ku sangka kau bisa menghancurkan nya rubah."

Tak ada rasa yg lebih menakutkan yg pernah Naruto alami dari pada saat ini. Di mana dirinya berdiri di hadapan seekor siluman rubah layaknya semut kecil yg tengah menantang gajah. Luapan chakra kelam terus berdenyut dari dalam sana, keluar dengan hentakan-hentakan gelombang pekat. Ini lah konsekuensi jika memancing kemarahan sesungguhnya dari seekor biju. Terlebih itu adalah Kyubi sang biju yg selalu berdiri di atas semuanya.

Kyubi menggeram dengan uap panas yg terus keluar dari mulutnya. _**'Kesombongan itu, arogansi itu, rasa serakah itu.'**_ Kyubi membuka lebar lebar mulutnya. Mengumpulkan energi negatif dan positif yg mulai membentuk sebuah bola hitam di hadapan mulutnya, terus membesar sampai lebih besar dari kepalanya sendiri.

Biju dama itu melesat dengan cepat, Naruto hanya diam tanpa kata. Ia hanya menatap datar pada kumpulan energi itu dari balik jeruji. Ia tak akan bergerak karna ia tau apa yg akan terjadi selanjutnya.

 **Blarrr**

Karna Naruto tau, sekuat apapun rubah itu memaksa keluar hasilnya tetap akan sama. Rubah itu tak akan pernah bisa merusak segel ini dari dalam kecuali jika Naruto sendiri yg membukanya dari luar. Dan yg terjadi pada biju dama itu adalah contohnya, di mana biju dama itu hanya membentur dan meledak tanpa bisa mendobrak gerbang perwujudan segel itu.

Naruto tak bergeming ia hanya diam menunggu kepulan asap sisa ledakan itu hilang, sampai akhirnya ia bisa melihat sosok Kyubi yg masih menatapnya dengan buas. Mereka berdua terdiam tak mau kalah dalam adu tatap mereka.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto berujar datar. "Aku tau... bahwa chakra kelam yg ada pada mu adalah racun, aku kesini hanya ingin memastikan..."

Naruto mulai berbalik dan melangkah. Sebelum sampai lebih jauh dari kurungan itu Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Meberikan sedikit lirikan dari ekor matanya untuk melihat ke adaan Kyubi. "Kau tau... kau itu mahluk yg paling sulit untuk di tebak, Kebencian adalah jati dirimu. Dan semua hal negatif itu ada padamu. Namun apa yg membuatmu memberi kan sebuah kehidupan dan pertolongan pada janin yg sudah dapat di pastikan kematianya jika terus kontras dengan chakra mu..."

Naruto mulai melanjutkan langkahnya, "maka dari itu, tunjukan lah dirimu yg sebenarnya pada ku. Agar aku bisa menentukan sikap yg akan ku berikan padamu. Harus kah aku membenci atau sebaliknya."

Dengan itu sosok Naruto mulai menghilang termakan butiran butiran cahaya yg beterbangan ke atas. Terlihat indah layaknya cahaya kunang kunang di malam hari. Menyisakan Kyubi yg menatap kosong pada tempat yg baru saja di tinggalkan Naruto. ' _Aku tidak mungkin bisa membunuh mu, karna kita adalah satu.'_

 **"Cih. Primata sialan."**

 **...**

Dengan perlahan Naruto mulai membuka matanya. Ia sedikit menggeliat tak nyaman akan posisinya berbaring. Yah ia ingat tadi sebelum dia menemui Kyubi ia berbaring di atas rumput kasar di bawah pohon rindang yg ada di halaman rumahnya. Sekilas ia mengernyit heran merasakan belaian di kepalanya. Dan hal yg pertama kali menyambut indra penglihatan nya adalah seutas warna merah yg seakan bercahaya karna terbias oleh sinar mentari di sore hari. Dan yg bisa ia lakukan adalah tersenyum dan menahan tangan halus nan hangat itu. Lalu membawanya pada pipi Naruto, Naruto menekan kan tangan Kushina di pipinya ia memejamkan matanya menikmati kehangatan yg selalu Kushina berikan.

Kushina mengalihkan tatapanya pada wajah Naruto, melihat anaknya yg menikmati perlakuanya tak bisa untuk menahanya agar tak ikut tersenyum. Ia mengusap halus wajah Naruto yg ada di pahanya.

"Hei... jangan tidur lagi. Ini sudah sore Naruto, kau harus membersihkan diri." Dan di saat-saat seperti ini lah Kushina merasa bahwa hidupnya kembali berarti. Kushina menatap heran mendapati gelengkan Naruto sebagai jawaban ucapannya.

"Biarkan seperti ini lebih lama lagi bu..."

Merasa gemas, Kushina menarik sebelah pipi Naruto dengan pelan. "Ah... anak nakal, sekarang sudah berani membantah hmmm!"

Naruto meringis, dengan cepat ia membuka matanya. "Ayolah~ bu. Lagi pula aku tidak kotor."

Kushina memutar mata malas, mendapati alasan yg selalu sama dari anaknya. Apa semua anak kecil membenci air? Atau memang hanya anaknya saja yg punya kebiasaan ini? "Yah! Kau memang tidak kotor. Tapi kau bau Naruto."

"Baik lah..."

Naruto bangkit dengan perlahan meninggalkan pangkuan hangat ibunya. Dengan cepat di kecup nya pipi Kushina dan segera berlari meninggalkan Kushina.

"Aku menyayangimu bu..." sayup sayup Kushina dapat mendengar suara teriakan anaknya dari kejauhan. Ia terdiam dengan pandangan terkejut, tanganya terjulur mengusap bekas bibir Naruto yg sempat mengecup pipinya dengan singkat.

 _'Minato apa aku salah.'_

 _..._

 **Time skip**

 **Next day**

Naruto menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin yg menempel dengan lemari pakaianya. Sebuah senyum terpanpam, merasa puas dengan penampilan nya akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Naruto melangkah tanpa suara, mendekati posisi Kushina yg masih tersibuk dengan kegiatanya.

Sebuah seringai jahil muncul tiba tiba, berbarengan dengan sebuah ide yg menghinggapi kepalanya. Dengan cekatan ia menyambar roti isi yg apa pada nampan yg tengah di pegang ibunya.

Sontak Kushina yg terkejut segera berbalik namun...

Cup.

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di wajahnya.

Naruto mengambil langkah mundur, yah sebelum ibunya bereaksi lebih baik ia segera pergi dari tempat ini sebelum terkena dampaknya. Naruto melirikan netranya menatap pintu dan menghitung semua kemungkinan yg akan terjadi. Dan detik itu pula tatapanya beralih pada jendela yg terbuka. _'Jika pintu terlalu jauh, kenapa tidak lewat jendela saja."_

Tap,

Naruto menampakan kakinya di daun jendela, ia memalingkan tatapan menatap Kushina dengan senyum lebar. "Aku berangkat."

Kushina segera tersadar, ia mengangkat tinggi nampanya dengan wajah memerah. "NAMIKAZE Naruto!"

Naruto melompat tinggi, menghindari sebuah nampan yg melayang ke arahnya. Ia tertawa lebar di sela lompatanya. "Aku menyayangimu bu..."

...

Naruto mengedarkan pandanganya ke sekeliling, mencoba mencari keberadaan gurunya. Langkahnya terbentuk dengan amat hati-hati, ke waspadaan tak pernah ia turunkan barang sedikit pun. Yah.. karna ia tau ke biasaan gurunya yg selalu memberikan sambutan yg sedikit berbahaya, semisal kunai, atau kertas peledak.

 _'Kenapa sensei belum muncul juga... atau jangan-jangan dia marah karna kemarin aku tak datang. Oh shit, aku punya pirasat buruk tentang ini.'_

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping sungai yg terletak tidak jauh dari kompleks uciha yg sudah menjadi tempat pribadinya dan gurunya. Sedikit lirikan ia berikan ke sekelilingnya. "Sensei!"

Tak ada balasan, dan hal seperti ini lah yg Naruto takutkan. Pandangan nya kembali terarah pada aliran sungai yg tenang, terlalu tenang.

Detik berikutnya kedua bola mata itu melebar, saat mendapati puluhan kunai yg melesat kilat dari dalam air, dengan gerak tergesa Naruto melompat mundur dan bersalto berulang ulang menghindari puluhan kunai itu. Dengan satu kesalahan, bahwa Naruto tidak memastikan dan memperhatikan arah kunai itu melayang.

"Guru keparat... dimana kau, hentikan permainan konyol in-" ucapan Naruto tak sampai terselesai kan, saat menyadari kunai yg tadi ia hindari telah menancap di batang pohon, dengan se utas tali yg telah terpotong oleh kunai itu. Dengan artian bahwa serangan pertama tadi hanya pengalihan dan yg sesungguhnya baru akan di mulai. Ya, kunai tadi telah memicu jebakan yg lainya.

 _'Sial. Sial. Sial. Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya.'_ Tak membuang waktu, Naruto segera meraih 2 kunai dari saku senjatanya. Tatapan biru itu menyipit dan menajam, tengah bersiap dengan segala hal yg akan di lakukan guru brengseknya.

"Oh... sempurna!" Naruto berguman tak percaya saat melihat puluhan syuriken yg mengarah padanya dari berbagai arah. Dan Naruto hanya menumpukan titik pokus pada segerombolan syuriken yg ada di hadapannya. Karna ia tau serangan dari berbagai arah itu hanya untuk menahan pergerakanya agar tetap diam di tempat dan menahan semua serangan itu.

 **Trang trang trang...**

Biru jernih itu bergerak liar, ke sana dan kemari, dengan tangan yg tak henti hentinya bergerak. Menahan, mengelak dan membenturkan kunainya demi selamat dari ulah guru nya. Karna sedikit saja terjadi ke salahan sudah dapat di pastikan bahwa tubuhnya akan memiliki banyak lubang.

 **Crasss...**

Satu luka kecil di dapat Naruto di bagian pipi kananya. "GURU SIALAN!" Naruto berteriak prustasi tanpa menghentikan gerakan tanganya batang sedikit pun.

Dan di sana, di balik pohon yg tidak jauh dengan Naruto, terdapat 2 orang yg tengah memperhatikan Naruto layaknya sebuah pertunjukan yg amat sangat menarik. Bahkan tak ada niat di antara mereka untuk membantu Naruto. Satu anak yg memiliki usia sama dengan Naruto terlihat menggeleng tak percaya dengan apa yg ia lihat.

"He-hebat."

Sang guru tersenyum lebar. Menatap anak itu dengan alis yg terangkat dan turun terus menerus dengan cepat. Tangan yg berbalut kaos hitam panjang itu terlipat di depan dada dengan pose arogan dan sombong. "Kau sudah melihatnya shishui-kun? Jika muridnya saja sehebat itu, bukan kah sudah jelas jika gurunya juga lebih hebat dari pada itu."

Menyombongkan diri heh?

Anak yg di panggil shishui menatap datar sosok tinggi besar di hadapannya. "Aku sudah yakin jika Naruto kuat, mengingat siapa orang tuanya. Bahkan aku yakin tanpa seorang guru pun anak itu sudah bisa mengalahkan ku dengan mata tertutup, mengingat ke piayawan ayahnya saja itu sudah pasti. Singkat cerita di sini bukan sensei yg hebat, namun Naruto lah yg berbakat." Dan di akhiri dengan nada datar yg terasa menyakitkan bagi pria dewasa ini.

Pria ini hanya jatuh terduduk dengan lemas dan aura suram tak jelas mengelilingi tubuhnya. Jangan lupa gumanan asa yg teramat menyakitkan itu. "Bakat sialan, bakat kutukan,"

Shishui memutar mata malas. Di alihkan nya tatapan pada tempat Naruto. "Oh sensei..."

Pria itu mendongak, menatap shishui dengan alis bertautan. "Apa?"

"Sepertinya dia marah..."

Pria itu mengikuti arah pandang shishui, setetes keringat mulai membanjiri wajahnya, saat melihat Naruto yg diam dengan kepala tertunduk, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya. Pakaian yg compang camping dan aura membunuh yg amat kental, menegaskan bahwa Naruto sedang dalam mode evil nya.

"S-Shisui... bisa bantu aku." Pria itu menganga, saat tak mendapati Shisui di sampingnya. Di lihat nya lagi Naruto yg tengah menatapnya dengan seringai pisikopat dan kepala memiring.

"Sensei boleh aku minta satu tangan mu?" Naruto berucap santai, mendekat pada sosok gurunya dengan langkah berat.

'Oh... Sial, kenapa kau turunkan sifat menyeramkan mu Kushina-neesan.'

Naruto mengangkat kunai nya tepat di hadapan wajah sang guru. "Ne... Obito-sensei, bagai mana kalau hari ini kita belajar memotong saja."

Shisui yg berdiri di dahan pohon hanya bisa menahan tawa dengan sekuat genaga. 'Tamat lah riwayat mu Obito-nii.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Kenapa?

Ayolah jangan menatap author luchnut ini dengan tatapan seperti itu. Saya juga ga tau apa yg saya tulis itu **'nunjuk atas**

Boleh saya curhat? Ah saya kemaren sedikit tertawa saat melihat review yg rata rata minta yg asem. Hhhh, ternyata yg bacanya juga pada luchnut.

Oke" yg asem pasti ada tapi nunggu Narutonya siap yak. Lagian mami kushi ga bakalan kemana" ko. Dan yah... terimakasih banyak bagi yg sudah review, favorit n follow. Karna kalian, saya jadi semangat buat lanjutin fic suram ini.

Oh ya sebagai penegasan, di sini usia naruto masih 7-8 thn. Penampilan bayangin aja Minato kecil.

Salam damai...

Out coeg.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: bukan punya saya.**

 **Genre: adventure, family**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Kushina.**

 **Warn: typo berhamburan layaknya hujan salju. Ndak suka ya ndak usah baca. Incest, rumit, bikin mual, pusing dan sakit mata.**

 **...**

naruto berdiri tenang dengan gigi ber gemeletuk, menatap geram obito. Yg hanya di balas oleh tatapan sok polos dari obito. Tentu saja naruto masih kesal, mengingat ulah obito yg hampir membunuhnya, sial jika saja obito bukan guru pribadinya sudah di pastikan naruto akan melumat kepala itu, sampai hancur.

"Bisa kau hentikan tatapan itu naruto-kun hehehe."

Seketika itu pula amarah naruto langsung memuncak. Bak api yg di siram bahan bakar. Urat-urat nadi bermunculan di dahi naruto. "Sialan... apa-apaan tawa mu itu. Kau pikir mengarahkan puluhan kunai pada bocah berumur 7 tahun, itu lucu!" Hardik naruto teramat kesal.

Obito mendengus. "Itu hukuman karna kemarin kau tak berangkat."

"Tetap saja! Itu terlalu berlebihan. Lagi pula aku punya alasan untuk itu, dan lagi- arrrrrggghhh, aku benar benar kesal padamu sensei!" Di akhiri dengan raungan frustasi.

Obito bangkit dari duduknya, ia menepuk kecil celana nya, membersihkan dari tanah yg terlihat menempel di sana. Ia pikir jika terus bertanya tentang alasan naruto bukan lah hal baik. Karna ia juga tau kemarin adalah hari peringatan kematian yondaime sekaligus ulang tahun naruto. Dan jika di teruskan mungkin suasana saat ini akan lebih suram lagi. Obito menepuk pelan bahu naruto, menyita atensi dari bocah itu. "Kesampingkan dulu hal tadi, lagi pula ada yg ingin aku perkenalkan padamu."

naruto menatap obito dengan heran, melupakan sekejap akan rasa kesalnya. "Siapa?"

Tak mendapatkan jawaban, naruto memilih mengalihkan tatapan pada arah dimana dirinya merasakan keberadaan. Tak berselang lama satu sosok kecil yg seusia dengannya turun dari pohon dengan satu lompatan.

naruto terdiam menatap datar. 'Uciha kah?'

Shisui terdiam, membalas senyum akan tatapan naruto. "Bukan kah ini saat nya berkenalan?"

naruto terdiam sesaat menatap wajah senyum shihui dengan lekat. Bahkan dirinya tak menghiraukan tatapan tak mengerti dari obito akan sikapnya. Terdiam sesaat akhirnya naruto mendesah pelan. "Dengan senyum mu itu sudah dapat di pastikan bahwa kau sama dengan sensei, sama Uciha berkelainan..." seruncing bibir di berikan naruto, pada shisui. "Baiklah namaku uzumaki naruto. Meski aku sangsi jika kau tak mengenalku uciha-san."

shisui mengangguk pelan, tentu saja ia mengenal naruto. Lagi pula siapa yg tak mengenal si kilat kuning dari konoha. Dan yah.. shisui akui, penglihatan naruto memang cukup tajam, bisa mengenali dirinya sebagai uciha meski ia sendiri tak memakai baju dengan lambang identitas mutlak uciha. "Baik lah namaku shihui, mohon bantuan dan kerja samanya uzumaki-san-" ucapan shisui terpotong oleh obito.

"Tunggu apa maksudmu uciha berkelainan naruto?" Oh yah. Bahkan shihui baru sadar akan ucapan naruto yg satu itu.

naruto melipat tangan di depan dada, ia hanya mengangkat bahu seakan tak perduli. Dengan wajah tanpa minat sama sekali. "Kau tau sendiri sensei, uciha itu sama hal nya dengan warna hitam, datar, sombong, irit kata, dan masih banyak hal lainya yg benar-benar membosankan."

Shisui sedikit meringis. Menanggapi tanggapan pedas tentang clan nya. Meski tak dapat berkilah bahwa apa yg di ucapkan naruto tidak sepenuhnya salah atau memang benar begitu adanya. Bahkan dalam seumur hidup nya ia belum pernah melihat kepala klan mereka itu tertawa meski ia sering berkunjung ke sana. Sial nya yg di ucap kan naruto memang benar meski terdengar menyakitkan. Atau memang hanya dia saja yg terlalu melebih lebih kan?

Dahi obito mengerut, tak terima akan ucapan naruto. Oh hey, semembosankan itu kah klanya? "Buktinya aku tidak sepeti itu, meski aku uciha sekalipun."

Oh yeah, tatapan bosan naruto kembali muncul dan itu tertuju pada obito. "Maka dari itu, kalian memang berkelainan. Kan?"

"Hei, bukan kah itu lebih baik dari pada aku sepeti mereka."

"Walau pun begitu kau memang aneh, jika di pandang dari arah mereka kan?"

Shishui hanya memalingkan kepala, menatap naruto dan obato secara bergantian. Mereka murid dan guru, atau teman sepermainan? Yah kira kira itu lah yg ada di kepala shishi saat mendapati interaksi mereka berdua.

...

"Hei kau tidak berlatih shishui-kun?" Obito menegur shishui yg hanya menatap punggung kecil naruto yg tengah melakukan intruksi latihan yg di berikan obito.

Shishui mengangkat bahu santai, rambut hitam sedikit ikal itu nampak bergerak tak beraturan saat dirinya kembali menatap naruto yg tengah berdiri di pinggir sungai.

"Apa yg dia lakukan sensei." Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan obito shishui kembali bertanya. Seakan tak yakin dengan apa yg ia lihat, dan dengan bertanya ia akan mendapatkan kepastian itu.

Obito tersenyum tipis. "Seperti biasa dia akan melatih kontrol chakra."

Shishui menatap obito kembali dengan cepat. Dia hanya menatap tak percaya akan fakta itu, seorang bocah berusia 7 tahun sudah bisa mengeluarkan chakra adalah hal yg luar biasa, maka dari itu bukan salahnya jika dia terkejut. Seorang ninja hanya bisa bisa mengeluarkan chakra atau bahkan memanipulasinya, hanya pada saat saluran chakra pada tubuhnya telah memenuhi syarat dan ukuran yg memang di perlukan untuk laju chakra, dan itu terjadi mana kala para ninja telah mencapai usia kisaran sepuluh sampai dua belas tahun. Dan bahkan naruto telah sampai pada tahap pengontrolan, oh yah... shishui tarik ucapannya tentang naruto yg berbakat. Dan ia akan mengganti dengan kata bakat dengan prodigy.

"Dalam usia semuda itu!" Shishui berguman kecil, syarat akan rasa kagum dan terkejut.

Obito mengangguk singkat, ia memilih mendudukan tubuh dan bersandar pada batang pohon. Tubuhnya melunak merasakan setiap sensasi tenang yg menimpa tubuhnya. Ia kembali menatap jauh punggung kecil naruto, Menerawang. "Dulu aku juga sempat terkejut, yah... kau tau sendiri. Aku seolah melihat ke ajaiban pada diri naruto, dia seolah memiliki tubuh dengan silkulasi lebih cepat dari pada seharusnya, dan itu luarbiasa."

"Sejak kapan?" Shishui kembali bertanya, berusaha memuaskan rasa ingintau nya.

"Pertama kali aku mendapati naruto mulai menggunakan chakra itu pada saat umurnya empat tahun, dan sekarang sudah lebih dari enam bulan naruto melatih kontrol chakranya dan hasilnya adalah..."

 **Byuurrr**

Jauh di sana naruto kembali tercebur kedalam aliran sungai. "...kegagalan."

Shishui mengernyit heran. Tidak mengherankan jika naruto mengalami kegagalan, memang pada dasarnya ini belum saatnya bagi naruto. Hanya saja... "Sesulit itu kah mengendalikan chakra?"

Obito menggeleng pelan dengan tawa halus yg mengalir terbawa angin yg bertiup pelan. "Aku tau apa yg kau fikirkan shishui-kun. Memang seharusnya untuk naruto latihan ini cukup mudah dan tidak sesulit ini hanya saja..."

Dan saat itu, shishui bisa melihat mata obito mulai bertransformasi dengan sharinggan dengan tiga tomoe berputar pelan, layaknya tengah menganalisa sesuatu. Dan tak bisa di pungkiri objek tatatapan obito memanglah naruto.

"...ada beberapa hal yg mempersulit latihanya. Dan suatu saat," obito menatap kembali shishui dengan mata yg telah kembali pada warna semua, dia tersenyum tipis. "Kau pula dapat melihatnya, melihat keajaiban itu pada diri naruto. Yg hanya di milikinya sendiri..."

Shishui menunduk dalam, menahan gejolak hati dengan sekuat tenaga. Sebegitu istimewanya kah uzumaki naruto, di mata gurunya? Sebegitu penting nya kah uzumaki naruto di mata obito. Shishui tidak lah iri pada naruto, hanya saja ia tak mengerti bagai mana caranya naruto bisa merubah gurunya? Bagai mana naruto bisa merubah tatapan benci gurunya menjadi tatapan tulus?. Dan Kenapa gurunya yg tidak pernah perduli pada konoha dan orang lain terlihat begitu perduli pada naruto? "Kenapa?" Suara serak itu keluar dengan amat sulit dari tenggorokan shishui.

Obito hanya diam. Menatap lurus datar, memperhatikan naruto yg kembali tercebur bada air, saat naruto ke hilangan fokus akan chakra yg terkumpul di kaki nya.

"Katakan padaku nii-san. Kau yg bahkan teramat membenci dirimu sendiri, kau yg bahkan tak pernah perduli dengan orang lain, bisa melakukan ini semua. Apa masih ada hal lain yg tak ku mengerti tentang dirimu?" Shishui menjeda ia menatap lekat obito yg tak membalas tatapanya. "Atau memang aku yg tak pernah bisa mengerti dirimu nii-san"

Obito menghela nafas panjang, seperti itu kah dirinya di pandangan adik angkatnya ini. Kepalanya mulai mendongak menatap langit dengan seribu satu flashback di kepalanya tentang dirinya di masa Lalu, tentang dirinya dan mereka. Tentang minato, tentang kakashi dan tentang wanita yg amat ia kasihi. "Kau tau shishui-kun? Tak selamanya manusia bisa hidup sendirian, meski sekeras apapun dia mencoba memisahkan dirinya dengan orang lain. ada beberapa hal yg bisa merubah semua itu, tak hayalnya seperti kedewasaan yg muncul dan menyingkirkan pemikiran ku dulu yg begitu naif..."

shishui menggeleng pelan dengan gumanan lirih. "Tetap saja aku tidak mengerti."

Obito terkekeh pelan. "Yah memang, jika saat ini kau adalah diriku yg dulu, sudah pasti aku pun akan berkata demikian. Namun percayalah, aku orang yg bahkan tidak mengerti akan kasih sayang bisa merasakan apa itu di kasihi saat aku bertemu dengan mereka, dengan minato-nii, dengan kakashi dengan rin dan dengan kushina-nee."

Shishui menatap sayu wajah obito. "Jadi ini hanya sekedar balas budi?"

Andai saja kau tau shishui, ini semua lebih dari kata 'hanya'. Obito menggeleng pelan. "Saat dia berusaha, saat dia berucap dengan penuh semangat. Saat aku melihat semangatnya. Aku merasa bahawa diriku yg dulu hidup kembali pada diri naruto. Kau tau shishui, aku merasa bahwa aku yg dulu memang sama dengan naruto. Dia sudah seperti keluarga bagiku, seperti aku menganggapmu sebagai adik ku sendiri."

Shishui terdiam, bungkam. Meresapi setiap verba yg keluar dari mulut obito. Dan sekarang ia sudah mengerti akan sikap yg harus di berikanya pada naruto. Dengan pelan ia mengangguk, setidaknya ia akan berusaha percaya akan semua itu. Jika obito saja percaya kenapa tidak?

Seluas senyum tercetak di wajah obito. "Lagi pula aku sudah berjanji padanya. Untuk menjadikan nya kuat melebihi ayahnya sendiri."

"Untuk apa janji seperti itu?" Sebelah alis shisui terangkat tinggi.

Senyum di wajah obito semakin melebar. "Untuk membuktikan pada dunia, bahwa apa yg aku percayai memanglah benar, karna aku percaya. naruto adalah satu satunya orang yg bisa melampaui kehebatan dari yondaime hokage."

Dan di sana, di tengah tengah aliran sungai yg tenang, terlihat naruto yg tengah berdiri dengan ke dua kakinya di permukaan air. Senyum kemenangan tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. naruto menatap obito dengan wajah kemenangan. Ia berteriak lantang menyerukan pencapaiannya. "LATIHAN KEPARAT INI SUDAH KU KUASAI SENSEI!"

Obito tertawa lepas. "Akhirnya kau berhasil, bocah ababil."

 _'Untuk yg kali ini, aku memenangkan pertaruhan kita kakashi. Bersiaplah karna akan masih banyak lagi kejutan yg akan kau temui.'_

...

Kushina menatap heran wajah tua dari hokage ke tiga. Dan entah kenapa dirinya mendapati firasat yg tidak mengenakan dari tatapan hiruzen. Kushina sendiri hanya bergerak resah, tidak terlalu menyukai tempat ini. Terlebih saat menatap jejeran potret para mantan hokage yg tertata rapih pada dinding di sampingnya. Setelah sekian lama ia tak pernah memasuki ruangan ini, ada rasa tak enak saat dirinya kembali ke tempat ini. Dan entah bagai mana bisa, sekarang orang yg ia lihat tengah duduk di kursi hokage bukan lah hiruzen melainkan sosok pria berambut kuning, yg tengah berkutat dengan kertas.

"Bisa langsung ke intinya?" Suara kushina terdengar parau dan bergetar. Ia menunduk serasa enggan menatap hiruzen.

Hiruzen menatap maklum, sebelumnya ia juga pernah memanggil kushina untuk ke ruangan ya namun baru pertama kali ini kushina memenuhi panggilannya. Itu pula dengan alasan bahwa hiruzen ingin membicarakan perihal naruto pada kushina. Hiruzen menarik nafas dan menghembuskan nya dengan perlahan. Ia tidak ingin pertemuan ini di akhiri dengan sesuatu yg tidak mengenakan. "Baiklah, aku langsung saja. Ini sudah saatnya bagi naruto untuk memulai pembelajaran sebagai seorang ninja. Maka dari itu aku berharap kau mengerti." Hiruzen berucap pelan mencoba agar tidak menyinggung kushina barang sedikit pun.

dan semua menjadi hening. Mereka berdua terdiam dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Dan kushina hanya terdiam dengan tangan yg meremat satu sama lain. Ini lah hal yg paling ia takutkan, ini lah hal yg paling ia benci. Dengan cepat ia menggeleng mencoba menolak, tanpa verba yg keluar.

Hiruzen menghela nafas saat mendapati penolakan kushina. Ia berucap pelan, menatap kushina Dengan Tatapan bijaknya. "Kau tau kushina? Seorang shinobi bisa mati kapan saja-"

"Maka dari itu aku tak ingin naruto menjadi shinobi. Lagi pula naruto bukan shinobi." Kushina memotong dengan suara pelan, ia sendiri tengah berusaha mengendalikan dirinya, suasana hatinya terlalu kalut hanya untuk sekedar berpikir jernih.

Hiruzen maklum akan hal itu. mencoba memahami perasaan kushina, perasaan seorang ibu. "Tapi orang tua nya ninja!, kau dan minato adalah seorang ninja. Cobalah mengerti kushina."

Kushina terdiam bungkam, ia hanya menatap gusar hiruzen. "Tetap saja bukan kah aku sudah tidak bisa menggunakan chakra, kenapa aku harus khawatir?"

Hiruzen meringis, mengingat semua hal di masa lampau yg mengawali semua masalah dan prakara ini. "Seorang ninja bisa di kenang karna apa yg mereka lakukan semasa hidup nya..." tatapanya beralih pada jendela besar yg memperlihat kan ke seluruhan desa konoha. "...seperti halnya minato dan kau, kalian adalah pahlawan dan kebanggan bagi desa ini, namun..."

Hiruzen kembali menatap kushina. "Apa itu akan berlaku pada desa lain? Apa itu akan berlaku pada keluarga dari para ninja yg di habisi minato? Apa itu akan berlaku pada musuh konoha terutama kalian sebagai orang tua nya?"

Kushina diam tak bisa menjawab, atau bahkan menyangkal hal itu.

"Terlebih dengan kyubi yg bersemayam di dalam diri naruto. Tidak mungkin dirinya bisa diam membutakan mata dan menulikan pendengaran pada dunia yg sesungguhnya ada di hadapannya."

Dengan bibir yg bergetar kushina membalas semua kenyataan yg di ucapkan hiruzen. "Kalau bagitu, aku akan melindunginya, aku akan menjauhkan nya dari semua bahaya itu. Apa pun akan ku lakukan asalkan tidak dengan cara menjadikan naruto sebagai seorang shinobi."

Hiruzen menghela nafs berat, kenapa sulit sekali menghadapi seorang ibu yg teramat protektive. Meski ia memaklumi dan tidak bisa menyalahkan kushina, bagai mana pun kushina hanya wanita yg pernah merasa kehilangan dan belum bisa lepas dari masa Lalu. "Dengan keadaan mu yg saat ini hal itu tidak mungkin kushina, bukan kah kau sendiri yg mengatakan bahwa kau sudah tidak bisa menggunakan chakra? Lagi pula, kau tidak bisa selalu ada di samping naruto, suatu saat di masa depan nanti, naruto pasti akan pergi dari mu. Mulai membangun keluarga nya sendiri, dan sampai saat itu datang. naruto harus sudah menjadi kuat agar ia bisa melindungi hal yg berharga baginya. Mengertilah ini semua demi kebaikan naruto sendiri."

Kushina menggeleng, ada rasa tak rela saat mendengar ucapan hiruzen. 'Suatu saat naruto pasti akan pergi...' hatinya serasa kebas saat ia kembali menyadari hal itu. Menyadari kenyataan yg lambat laun pasti akan ia hadapi. Ia tak berani untuk membayangkannya, meski itu hanya selintas di kepalanya. Takdir memang berlaku kejam padanya, seolah menyiksanya terus menerus dengan rasa kehilangan dan ke putus asaan. Kenapa kebahagiaan itu tak pernah bertahan lama untuk dirinya, apa kesalahan yg pernah di perbuat nya di kehidupan nya yg sebelumnya, sampai ia harus merasa tersiksa seolah tengah menanggung karma. Demi tuhan ia amat tersiksa dengan semua ini.

"A-aku hanya..." kushina berguman tak yakin nan ragu.

"Kau hanya takut kushina. Percayalah, menjadi seorang ninja tak semenakutkan seperti yg kau bayangkan. Kau pasti mengerti karna kau juga pernah mengalami hal itu." Hiruzen bangkit, ia berdiri tenang menghadap jendela besar dengan kaca bening. Menatap teduh pemandangan dari bangunan-bangunan para penduduk yg tak sama tinggi. "Lihat lah."

Kushina menurut, ia melangkah mendekat mengikuti arah pandang hiruzen. Kushina terdiam, dengan mulut terbuka kecil. Ia terkejut membisu tanpa suara. Saat netra violetnya mendapatkan pemandangan yg belum pernah ia lihat, di mana di sana sosok anaknya tengah tidur di dalam gendongan salah satu murid almarhum suaminya. 'Sejak kapan naruto akrab dengan obito?'

Hiruzen menghela nafas, ia melirik kushina melalui ekor matanya. "Naruto adalah kertas putih yg teramat polos. Bagai mana naruto di masa depan tergantung dari saat ini, tergantung pada apa yg akan kita coretkan di kertas itu..." hiruzen merasa ini sudah saat nya kushina mengetahui semua perihal naruto yg tidak ia ketahui.

"Di mataku naruto adalah anak yg amat sulit untuk di mengerti. Ia lebih suka memendam semua perasaannya, dari pada membicarakan pada orang lain. Ia tumbuh terlalu cepat, ia memiliki pemikiran yg terlalu maju, terlalu dewasa dan naif. Ia terlalu memikirkan hal-hal kecil yg seharusnya bisa ia abaikan, namun ia tak melakukannya. Dan yg selama yg ku ketahui, naruto menyesal akan kelahiranya... itu sedikit yg ku ketahui saat menatap mata biru yg penuh akan beban." Hiruzen berucap panjang lebar, dengan tatapan yg tak lepas dari sosok naruto. Entah kenapa ia begitu amat perduli pada kehidupan yg di jalani naruto, terlebih ia tak memiliki garis darah denganya. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti pada dirinya, hanya saja hiruzen memang tak bisa menghindar bahwa ia memang menaruh satu harapan besar pada anak itu.

Kushina termenung, seperti itu kah anaknya? Ia yg memang tidak mengerti atau memang telah di bodohi oleh senyum naruto. Naruto memiliki pemikiran dewasa? Kushina tidak percaya akan hal itu. Mengingat senyum nya yg begitu polos, mengingat pelukannya yg begitu manja apa mungkin naruto memiliki itu?

Di bawah sana, obito, shishui dan naruto yg di gendong tengah berjalan menuju salah satu kedai makanan. Alasan kenapa naruto ada di gendongan obito, bukanlah karena tertidur. Melainkan pingsan, inisiatif obito membawa naruto ke kedai makanan, mungkin membelikan naruto sedikit makanan untuk dia berikan saat naruto sudah sadar nanti. Ia tidak ingin membawa naruto pulang ke rumahnya dengan ke ada an kacau seperti ini. Obito tidak mau membayangkan ke marahan kushina saat mendapati anak semata wayangnya dengan ke adaan pingsan. Obito melirik naruto yg memejamkan mata dengan kepala terkulai lemas di bahunya, ia menarik sedikit senyum tipis. 'Kau akan menjadi murid ke bangaan ku.'

Hiruzen kembali berdeham pelan. Menatap kushina sesaat. "Perlu kau tau kushina, naruto telah memulai pelatihannya selama 3 tahun terakhir tanpa sepengetahuan mu. Meski sulit, aku berpesan padamu. Jangan terlalu terkait dengan masa Lalu karna itu juga akan berdampak pada naruto. Karna naruto merasakan hal yg sama persis kau rasakan."

"Aku... ibu yg buruk. Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui secuil pun tentang naruto." Kushina tertunduk dengan gumanan kecil.

"Dulu aku pernah bertanya pada naruto, tentang mimpi dan cita-citanya. Dan kau tau jawaban apa yg aku dapatkan?" Kushina kembali mendongak menatap hiruzen. "Dia menjawab. _Tidak ada cita-cita yg lebih penting dari pada menjaga senyum dan memastikan ke bahagiaan ibuku._ Sedikit aku mengerti. Bahwa bagi naruto, kau adalah segalanya."

Tanpa suara kushina melangkah mundur, ia mulai meninggalkan kantor hokage dengan tangis yg tertahan.

'Semoga kau tau yg terbaik untuk nya kushina.'

...

Kushina terdiam, menyambut kedatangan naruto dengan tatapan seperti biasa, naruto hanya masuk dengan salam yg teralun dari bibirnya, ia berjalan menuju tempat ibunya diam di ruangan tamu.

Naruto mengernyit heran, saat mendapat respon tak seperti biasanya. Ia meringis mendapati tatapan datar kushina. 'Apa yg terjadi?'

"Kaa-san, ada apa?"

Kushina bangkit dari kursinya, ia menghampiri naruto dengan langkah teramat tenang dengan kebisuan yg menjadi jawaban pertanyaan naruto.

naruto menatap kushina tak mengerti, saat ia merasakan cengkeraman di ke dua bahunya. Kushina menyengkram bahu naruto dengan erat, ia menatap dalam-dalam netra biru milik naruto. Sampai akhirnya ia mendapati sesuatu yg menarik atensinya. "Dari mana? Kenapa ada luka di wajahmu?"

Nada yg datar dengan sedikit bumbu khawatir terasa menggelitik telinga naruto. Entah ada apa dengan ibunya hari ini yg bisa bersikap seperti itu, yah... jika mengingat. Biasanya naruto akan selalu mendapat pelukan saat ia pulang, maka hal seperti ini adalah yg pertama kalinya. Dan naruto tau jikalau kushina sudah seperti ini itu artinya naruto telah membuat kesalahan, atau membuat kushina marah.

"Hanya main, dan ini aku dapat kan saat berusaha mengambil bola di semak belukar. Bu..." naruto meringis sakit saat cengkeraman kushina semakin mengerat, bukan karena cengkeraman kushina yg terlalu kuat, melainkan luka yg berada di bahu kanan nya.

"Bermain!? Sudah cukup naruto. Bahkan ibu tidak pernah melihatmu bermain dengan anak sebayamu. Bahkan kau belum pernah membawa satu pun teman mu ke rumah ini... akhiri semua ini naruto! Hentikan semua kebohongan mu!" Tatapan kushina melemah. Sampai pada akhirnya ia hanya menatap pedih wajah naruto yg tengah membolakan mata.

Tangan kushina berpindah, ia membelai pelan wajah halus naruto. Masih dengan tatapan yg sama kushina berucap dengan nada mohon. "Katakan naruto... katakan pada ibu, jangan hanya memendam semuanya sendirian. Jangan biarkan ibu merasa bersalah dengan apa yg kau alami."

naruto mengenggam tangan halus ibunya, sejenak naruto memejamkan mata. Meresapi setiap kehangatan yg mengalir dari tangan halus ibunya. Naruto tersenyum kecil saat merasakan desiran hangat di dalam dirinya. Sekarang naruto tau apa kesalahan yg telah di perbuatnya. 'Kebohongan heh! Dasar pak tua itu.'

Naruto berucap dengan tatapan teduh pada kushina. "Harus di mulai dari mana?"

Dan sekarang dapat kushina saksikan, tatapan yg di katakan hiruzen. Ia merasa melihat sosok lain yg mendiami tubuh naruto. Tatapan itu serasa bukan milik naruto yg biasanya, ini kah naruto yg sesungguhnya? Dan ada satu pertanyaan yg saat ini menghinggapi kepalanya. "Kenapa, kau tidak pernah mengatakan semua ini pada ibu?"

Kushina tidak lah benci akan jalan yg di pilih naruto. Dia hanya takut, takut akan rasa yg bernama kehilangan. Ia sendiri tau seorang shinobi bisa mati kapan saja, dan ia perlu tau apa yg membuat anaknya mengambil jalan itu bahkan sebelum saatnya tiba.

naruto tersenyum kecil, dia menghela nafas pendek sebelum kembali menatap ibunya. "Jika aku meminta ijin dari ibu terlebih dahulu, sudah dapat di pastikan ibu akan langsung menolaknya..." naruto memalingkan tatapanya jauh dari kushina. "Lagi pula semua ini mutlak keinginan ku, jadi... ibu tak usah khawatir tentang apa nanti jadinya."

Kushina menghela nafas pendek, ia sendiri lelah dengan semua ini. Bisa gila jadinya jika dia terus di tekan seperti ini. Kushina mundur beberapa langkah ia menatap naruto cemas, dengan jadinya naruto sebagai shinobi ia harus mempersiapkan diri dengan kemungkinan terburuk yg akan ia hadapi. "Alasan... ibu harus mendengar alasan mu."

"Aku adalah anak dari seorang pahlawan, aku adalah anak dari seorang hokage. Aku adalah generasi terakhir dari namikaze. Jikalau di tanya alasan... aku punya banyak alasan terlampau banyak sampai aku sendiri tak bisa mengingat apa alasan itu sendiri..." naruto mulai melangkah melewati ibunya. Ia tersenyum kecil menatap sekilas wajah ibunya yg termenung, naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Namun lepas dari semua itu. Aku hanya ingin selalu menjaga apa yg ia tinggalkan untuk ku. Aku akan menjadi namikaze untuk menjaga uzumaki terakhir. Aku tak akan membiarkan apa yg ia tinggalkan hilang tanpa ada yg mengenang. Kau adalah alasan terpenting bagi ku bu. Karna aku menyayangi mu..."

Kushina terdiam menatap pintu kamar naruto yg baru saja naruto lewati. Ada rasa yg menyesakan dalam dirinya saat mendengar semua itu. Kenapa semua orang selalu ingin melindungi dirinya? Kenapa semua orang berpikiran bahwa ia butuh perlindungan? Ia tak butuh perlindungan, ia tak ingin di lindungi. Sial! Dia bisa benar-benar gila jika seperti ini terus.

'Namikaze... terakhir. Biarkan ini jadi yg terakhir, aku... juga menyayangi mu naruto.'

...

'Ini... aneh, sebenarnya apa yg terjadi!?'

Naruto terdiam mengamati sekeliling saat ia memasuki kamarnya, dengan rasa heran yg teramat, naruto menengok jendela yg memperlihatkan pemandangan malam hari dengan bulan dan bintang yg bertaburan.

'Apa ini genjutsu... tapi siapa?'

Karna naruto tau sebelum memasuki kamarnya tadi matahari masih bersinar dengan terangnya, dan lihatlah pemandangan malam itu, yg bisa di simpul kan ya hanya satu yaitu genjutsu. 'Obito-sensei kah?'

Pandangan naruto berputar menyisir setiap sudut ruangan. "Obito-sensei! Ini tidak lucu cepat keluar!"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangan membentuk segel pembatal. Sedangkan itu terlihat sosok dengan jubah hitam tengah menyeringai runcing, menatap tubuh asli naruto yg hanya mematung dengan pandangan kosong, dengan penuh nafsu membunuh. Sebilah kunai mengkilap nampak di genggam erat oleh sosok itu.

"Ck, baiklah ku akhiri permainanmu sensei,..." terlambat.

"KAI."

Dan yg naruto dapatkan hanya rasa sakit dan kegelapan.

Sosok itu semakin melebarkan seringainya, saat menatap tubuh lemas naruto yg terkulai dengan darah yg merembes dari sela bibirnya. Ia merundukan tubuh membopong tubuh naruto sebelum akhirnya hilang di telan asap putih.

...

Kushina menata rapih segala bentuk makanan yg ada di meja dengan senyum yg mengambang di bibirnya. Entah kenapa setelah mendengar jawaban naruto semua beban yg ada di pundaknya seolah terangkat sedikit demi sedikit. Dan tanpa di lisankan pun hatinya telah merapal satu janji, ia akan mulai melupakan masa lalu dan menatap kedepan. Naruto hanya ingin membahagiakan nya, dan jika dia masih terpaut dengan masa lalunya dan terus terusan bersedih hanya akan menambah beban naruto. Dan sekarang dia mengerti akan hal itu.

Harapan bercampur angan terpadu dalam ekspresi senangnya. Biar pun salah ia sangat merindukan perasaan seperti ini, kushina sadar cara pandangnya terhadap naruto mulai berubah. Hati itu bukan lagi berselubung kasih namun cinta. Dan kushina tak perduli dengan itu... ia tak merasa keberatan dengan itu, biarpun ia akan di benci dan di pandang jijik ia akan tetap melanjutkan rasa ini. Ini... sangat menyenangkan.

"Naruto cepat turun... makan malam sudah siap!" Kushina berujar lantang. Tak sabar lagi dirinya untuk menjalani dan melihat masa depan apa yg akan di berikan oleh naruto.

Dan satu hal yg tak ia sadari, bahwa naruto tidak ada lagi di kamarnya. Kamar itu nampak kosong dan lenggang dengan genangan darah yg berceceran di lantai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Yup, begitulah... di sini shinobi wars 3, belom terjadi. Dan itu penyebab Obito masih hidup. Masih terlalu banyak yg belom ane bahas di fic ini. Seperti halnya kakashi... rin... war shinobi 3, penyebab mati nya minato dan proses penyegelan kyubi.

Masih terlalu banyak yg belom ane bahas, dan fic ini juga semi AU jadi jangan terlalu terpaut sama mangga/anime aslinya. Yah... semata" saya nulis ni fic demi kepuasan saya sendiri. Jika masih ada kekurangan harap maklum ya... saiya juga manusia.

Dan di sini setelah beberapa chap ke depan, naru mungkin saja jadiin godly yah biar gereget gituh... hehe saya suka naruto yg kuat. Tapi tanpa doujutsu... tentunya.

Soal rev maaf belom bisa bales, mungkin next chap saya balesin. Terimakasih banyak buat kalian yg sudah fav/foll/rev atau hanya sekedar mampir aja.

Sekali lagi terimakasih buat kalian, hoho... saya suka lihat review kalian yg unik" itu. ^^

Out.


End file.
